Devlor (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = ; 7'2"Category:Height 7' 2"(transformed) | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = ; 600 lbs (transformed) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; PurpleCategory:Purple Hair fur (transformed) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, thick coat of fur | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant Inhuman mutated by the Terrigen Mists | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four #391 | HistoryText = Early Life Devlor was a mutant Inhuman from the city of Attilan. His Terrigenesis granted him shapeshifting abilities, which were considered to be rare among his kind. Brought by the Inhuman Royal Family to Earth, he was presented to the Black Panther for him to be sent to the Fantastic Four along with Wakandan mutate Vibraxas. Arriving at the Baxter Building, he battled the Dark Rider, who stated he was the only case of Inhuman with two distinct forms, and was quickly defeated. Fantastic Force When the Fantastic Four was disbanded after the death of Mr. Fantastic and Doctor Doom. Huntara and Psi-Lord decided to form a team of their own known as the Fantastic Force. Devlor joined along with Vibraxas from Wakanda who could manipulate sound waves. One of their first battles was against Klaw. They next battled Zarathustra who was raised from childhood to be an assassin for Lord Moses. Paul Alvarez believed that Huntara was his long lost sister Mary Elizabeth Alvarez who he saw walk into a portal with a mysterious man back when they were children. Huntara was raised by Warlord Kargul in another timeline so the theory seemed somewhat plausible. But it was strongly hinted that Paul Alvarez was wrong and that Zarathustra was really Mary Elizabeth Alvarez. The Inhuman Seeker tried to apprehend Devlor but determined that he was "the one" and chose to file a report saying Devlor was dead. Devlor mentioned that the Seeker must know what it was like being a freak. They next battled A.I.M. and the Super-Adaptoid. Soon after that came the battle with Dreadface. They also went up against Grey Gargoyle. They teamed up with the Secret Defenders to battle Slorioth. Being very angry with her father, Huntara attacked Nathaniel Richards. However, Franklin Richards soon reminded her that he was the leader of the Fantastic Force and Franklin thereby ordered her to stop her attack so they could hear what his grandfather had to say. Nathaniel explained that Franklin's mother and teammates were about to stand up to a Rogue Watcher and an even greater menace. Kristoff Vernard then advised that Susan Storm Richards faced inter-spacial danger and that he and the Fantastic Four had been unable to find a means to rescue her. Huntara immediately left the group and transported to the Negative Zone. There she saved Susan Storm from certain death in the Negative Zone's Explosive Area. They then battled the Inhuman Genetic Council. Black Panther and Human Torch temporarily joined the team to battle Lord Moses. The team battled Morgan le Fay in Atlantis. They battled Vangaard (Johnny Storm) from an alternate future of Earth-721. They were assisted in battle by the Human Torch and Black Panther. Johnny, through his heroic actions, caused Vangaard to remember his old life as a hero and decided to end his assault. Huntara would later leave the team but was replaced by She-Hulk who helped battle the Puppet Master. On a trip to Wakanda, they battled the Sons of Sinanju. and the Mound monster. Diablo also attempted to manipulate Psi-Lord into helping him defeat Mephisto but this only ended with his defeat. The team would meet its end with the return of Reed and the de-aging of Franklin back to a minor, which was all caused by his future son Hyperstorm. It was revealed that much of what Nathaniel had taught Franklin was in an attempt to alter the timeline so that Hyperstorm would not exist. Danielle Cage He was one of the many applicants for nanny to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' daughter, Danielle Cage. | Powers = Able to transform into large beast-like form with superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutant Inhumans Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Fur